


To Catch The Wind

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aera's the boss, F/M, Nonhuman Characters, Nonhuman!Aera, Paul likes bossy women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Aera and Paul are looking at land to build their Hearth together, Paul's instincts however are demanding that they explore it more before deciding.





	To Catch The Wind

"You don't like it." Area said with a frown. It wasn't a question, but Paul answered anyway. 

"I don't know it yet." He said with a laugh, vivid violet eyes glinting. He smiled and tugged her to him and kissed the frown from her face. The were hiking across a property for sale not far from Insomnia. It was entirely wild, nothing ever having been built on it. The sprawling land was covered in thick forest, sleepy in the April wind.

"It looks lovely." he continued, tucking her against him. She snuggled into his firm chest contentedly, tilting her head up to listen. "The ambient magic is a bit shallow for warding, but that will change once we arrange the Ways to lead to our Clans's lands."

She nodded, having thought of that. "I know, so what don't you like about it?" she asked, twirling the end of his platinum braid around her fingers.

"I told you, I don't know it." He repeated. He continued when he she still didn't get it. "It's a territory thing, I have to know the land before I can claim it. It'll just take a bit of time."

She considered that. "Do you want to go for a run then? We can see what the NeverNever is like here as well.

He grinned, tucking her hair behind her hair. "Do you want me to chase you down, wife?" He asked, voice dropping. His smile widened when her breath hitched and she shifted against him. "I'll give you five seconds head start." He murmured, watching her sky blue eyes darken. "5...." She bolted.

Paul counted slowly, heat rising in his blood as he let his human illusion drop. Four starlight colored tails waved behind him and his skin went moon-pale. He felt his fangs as he licked his lips, "1.. ready or not, here I come." He murmured, knowing the cold breeze would carry it to his Frost-wife.

He ran, dodging in and out between the trees, jumping obstacles in his way, including a very confused bear. He tracked his mate over hill and through glen, wind and an almost unseasonable snow trying to confuse him. He almost lost her when she slipped through a Ring, but tumbled quickly after her. The NeverNever just added a spice of challenge as a deep primordial jungle rose around the massive series of hot springs. His inner Fire perked up and he increased his speed.

He caught up to her as she dodged back into the human world, tackling her and sending them tumbling through a snowdrift. The snowstorm she had called to hide her tracks had blown up and there was already almost a foot of snow. He pinned her there in the snow, tails helping him hold his giggling and squirming wife in place.

Her blood was singing in her ears, a primal counterpart to the pounding drumbeat of her heart as she panted for breath. Paul kneeled over her, between her legs as his tails held them. He kissed her before she caught her breath, hungry mouth warm. She buried her hands in his hair, his braid having long since came loose.

Paul stared for a moment as he kneeled there, having to stop to admire the sheer inhuman beauty. Her skin was as white as the snow beneath her, whiter even than her sweater. Sunlight through icicles was spun into soft strands for her hair, and her eyes matched the storm above them. He kissed her hungrily, unable to resist. 

She gasped into his mouth when his hands started to creep up her sweater, ghosting up her sides. He pulled her close, tails releasing her legs which she wrapped around him eagerly. He rucked up her long skirt, thin fabric pooling around her waist. Paul stopped kissing her only long enough to pull her sweater above her head, leaving her bare in just her bra against the soft snow.

He rocked against her, inwardly cursing himself for wearing leather pants, hands searching for her underwear.

"You  _ minx _ ." He said in delight when he realized she wasn't wearing any. She smirked at him, arching invitingly.

"A lady has to know how to get what she wants, husband-mine." She said tauntingly.

"And what is it my Lady wants, hmm?" He asked musingly, smirking as he unclasped her bra. He tugged it off, leaving her boobs free for him to cup in his palms, thumbs rubbing lightly around her hardening nipples.

He gasped and shivered when she twirled her hand, the wind unlacing his leather pants. He moaned and threw his head back when the same chilly wind released his hard cock from his pants and underwear. 

"You." She demanded.

"As my Lady wills." He murmured, letting her flip them. Steam rose as he was pressed into the snow, his Fire nature keeping him warm, just as her Ice nature left her comfortable in the eye of the storm. The wind was howling around them now, as the Winter Spirit braced herself on his chest to lean down to kiss him. He steadied her as she rose to her knees, lining them up, breathing hard.

She threw her head back in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. She hadn’t prepared herself, still stretched from this morning, and savoring the burn. He was so hot, their natures opposite. Her chest was heaving as she settled as far as she could go. She looked down at him and felt her breath hitch. His violet eyes were glowing with his inner Fire, a steady hearth flame in the midst of her winter. She licked her lips, and rocked.

" _ Aera _ " He moaned, gripping her hips as she started to bounce, hips snapping up to meet her. "Oh, Aera, beautiful. You feel amazing. Gods." He panted sitting up, holding her steady, to catch her lips. His tails wrapped around them, pressing them close. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other buried in her hair.

She held onto him, clawing at his shoulders as he devoured her mouth. She rode him there in the center of the snowstorm, thunder crashing as his lightning affinity twined into her storm. She cried out in pleasure as she came, rising in pitch when he gripped her hips and kept bouncing her.

He bounced her again and again, curses and please falling from her lips as he thrust into her overstimulated cunt. "Paul, Paul, Paul." She whined in his ear, clinging to his shirt. He rolled them over, a loud moan spilled from her lips as he rocked her into the snow.

She screamed out a sob as she came again, and then again in rapid succession, Paul moaning into her throat as he came too. He rocked into her until he was finished, stuttering to a stop. He half collapsed on top of her, panting her name.

He held most of his weight on his arms as he lay across her, dazedly watching her catch her breath. He eventually managed to move and carefully slid out, drawing a pout. He chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Let’s take the land." He murmured and a grin spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Further Info:  
> Paul is a fox-spirit, with Lightning, communication, fire, and magic affinities.  
> Aera is an Elemental descended from the spirit of the last Ice Age.


End file.
